You ain't good for me
by Higuera
Summary: Away from those days in Fox River, Lincoln and Sara seemed to have a plan in common… trying Michael’s patience, by arguing and turning the journey into a real torture.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend Andrea wrote this together. We hope you like it!!

We love reviews so please :) say something after reading it !!  
English is not our first language. If you find mistakes go and tell us. Thanks in advance!!.

**We don't own Prison Break:(**

* * *

Michael turned on the radio and pumped up the volume without looking at them. He grabbed annoyed the car wheel and looked firmly into the road. 

Lincoln and Sara shut up instantly giving each other a hateful look before concentrating their attention on Michael.

-Are you ok, bro? – asked Lincoln concerned.

- I will when both of you stop behaving like idiots. I have a lot of things to worry about already so could you just give me a break and shut the fuck up! – said gazing first to Lincoln and then to Sara thru the rear-view mirror.

Less than three hours at the car with them and he was already going insane. He needed to plan how to get the five millions back from the odious hands of T-Bag. He couldn't dare with the bullshit Sara and Linc were throwing constantly to each other since they were on the run together. He didn't want to think why they were being such a pain in the ass. He needed his mind clear, he needed to think, and he needed silence… They were running out of time and he still didn't have a good plan to go.

-Sorry, Mike... -said Lincoln –It's just that… it was better when we were –he turned around looking at Sara – alone.

-You were nicer when you were locked in Fox River. – Sara replied looking away from Lincoln.

-Well –Lincoln voice filled with abhorrence - you were the idiot who did leave the door unlocked for me.

-Could you please STOP!. – Michael stopped abruptly the car and faced them. Tension spread all over his body. – I can't stand it any longer, ok? Stop! You will have a lot of time to hurt each other at Panama so please WAIT!

Sara and Lincoln didn't even open their mouths to say sorry. He started the engine again knowing the silence will be broken soon. He should do something with those two. He needed to be alone to think, it was the only way he could start focusing on his plan.

He has always been a patient man; even since the very first moment he had come up with the plan to save his brother's life. But now, away from those days in Fox River, Lincoln and Sara seemed to have a plan in common… trying Michael's patience, by arguing and turning the journey into a real torture.

Lincoln was the one to break the silence again.

- I don't know you two, buddies, but I'm stinking out- he leaned back a little on the seat- Why don't we make a stop, you know, just to take a shower and eat something?-.

Sara looked at him for a second, and then she turned her eyes towards Michael.

- For the very first time I agree with your brother, Michael- she said running her slim fingers through her brown hair.

Michael gave a hint of a smile.

- Ok, I think you're right- he said finally and a deathly silence reigned one more time.

* * *

- We'd like two rooms; please- said Michael while the motel's receptionist tried to find his eyes under the blue peaked cap.

- Well, how long will you stay?-.

- Just one night- he answered tersely.

- Right. Here you are-the young man gave him the keys and Michael fled as fast as he could go.

Lincoln and Sara were waiting for him inside the car.

- Come on!- Michael's words sounded like an order.

Sara got off and Lincoln did the same.

- We got two rooms- said Michael waving the keys.

- Ok, that's easy, bro- Lincoln snatched the keys out of Michael's hand- You can take one room for yourself and Sara and I will share the other one, hehe-.

Michael got the damn keys back.

- Stop kidding, Linc!-.

- All right, all right, Mike, but… why don't we listen to the doc?- he stared at Sara- What do you think?-.

Sara gave him a withering look and that was the only answer the two brothers got from her.

* * *

Sara let the fresh water wet her face and stayed there, looking at her thru the mirror. The moment when she took the keys away from Michael suddenly came to her, and a smile played around her lips.

She had won the first battle against Michael and Lincoln, but Sara was aware she'd come off worst. She couldn't get any good from that extreme situation. Running away with two of the most wanted men wasn't on her plans.

Sara turned the light off and left the small bathroom; then she flopped into the bed and tried to close her eyes.

" How the hell did I end up this way?" she blamed herself " Why did I leave the damn door open?"

Sara had thought she was doing the right thing, helping Michael to save his brother, but she wasn't expecting that someone like T-Bag was a piece of Michael's plan.

She felt used and she won't ever forgive him… Michael had always lied to her just to get his own way.

She believed they're not going to see each other again and now, in spite of everything, Sara learnt she had no option… her own life was in danger and Michael Scofield was her only way out.

* * *

- Linc, please, just give me a break!- Michael begged.

Lincoln put both hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

- Sorry, bro, it's just that your doc gets on my nerves… you know she ain't supposed to be here-.

Michael shot him an inquisitive glance.

- So… according to you I should left Sara to her fate, right?-.

Lincoln stood there, staring at his brother without a word.

- You think she could get us into more trouble- Michael said.

Lincoln wanted to tell him what he really thought about taking Sara with them, but it wasn't the right moment to do it. He knew Michael didn't need another problem on his head. Besides, it would be a waste of time, he was aware of Michael's feelings and how important Sara was for him. Then he left Michael alone and unwillingly he headed to Sara's room, talking to her was the other thing he must do. He knocked twice before getting any response.

-Who is it?

-Linc – he said in a weary tone. Sara opened the door not letting him get in. Her face wasn't exactly a welcoming one.

-What do you want? – He didn't feel like explaining to her in the middle of the hallway.

-Beer?- He showed her the pair of bottles he had bought improvising the best smile he could.

-With you? No way!– Sara glared at him. Lincoln felt again how easy all his body fluids reacted against that woman. He clenched his teeth.

-Well, I don't see Michael asking you, do you? – Sara tried to close the door but before she made it Lincoln stopped her.

-Let me in! – he ordered in a low voice, staring at her with one of his hands grabbing the beers and the other one, keeping the door open. He could have just come inside if he wanted to but he was trying to deal with her like civilized people would do. Sara finally gave up ¿and letting? him in.

-What's with you? – He said with a frown. Sara moved aside as he left the beers over the sideboard.

-Look who's talking! – she answered with scornfully .

-See? There's no end to this… - Lincoln declared with his arms folded - And obviously it's not a sexual thing, right? – he said looking firmly to Sara making sure she wasn't going that way.

She just lost it.

-Of course you…! – Sara yelled at his face.

-Hey… uo, uo … easy girl… easy…! - Lincoln moved forward to Sara trying to calm her down a little – come on! … you knew it was just a joke.

He enjoyed watching how Sara settled down and her features get relaxed

-I know but… I don't know, you just drive me mad, Linc – Sara replied bowing her head.

-Yeah, I know. Same thing happens to me when you're around. I can't stop picking on you. I try to make it kind of funny but it turns out wrong… - explained Lincoln helpless giving her the first friendly look – What are we gonna do about it? Because unfortunately, Michael wants you to go with us, you know?- he winked at her.

-Are you jealous, Linc? I mean, because you ain't longer the only one he's saving?-.

Sara wanted to find Linclon's weak point.

-No, not jealous… just worried 'cause looks harder to me to get what we want with one more in the team. – he said to her with downcast eyes.

-Oh, I get it.

-Tell you what? No more bitching around Michael. If we have the need, we'll wait until we are both alone and if the need is too strong we'll manage to be out of his sight, ok?-.

-Sounds good to me.

They shaked hands with true smiles on their faces. Sara let go Lincoln hand right away.

- I guess I should take back these beers and take off – said Lincoln bringing one hand over his head not very sure of what to do next.

- Or… I could have some, maybe?

Not believing what she just said Linc thought it was not bad to give it a try.

-Ok, let's see, here you are – Lincoln passed her the beer, which was still cold.

Sara seated cross legged on the bed and Lincoln layed his back against the headboard. An awkward silence invaded the room. Both were tongue-tied and they downed the beer in one gulp.

-Can I ask you a personal question?

-Nope – answered Sara rolling her eyes exchanging a glance with him.

-Ain't you afraid of coming with us, you know, with everyone waiting to kill us around the corner and that?, don't you think you'll be safer by your own?-.

-Now that we have started being friends do you want to convince me to go?

There was a knock at the door.

-Sara, are you there? – they heard Michael's voice thru the wood.

-Sure, come in.

-Hi bro – Lincoln waved to Michael.

-Hey, I though you couldn't stand each other – a big question mark was hanging over his face.

Lincoln and Sara's eyes met.

-We are working on it – Lincoln said while Sara revealed a smile.

Lincoln recognized the look displayed on Michael's eyes. It was time for him to left them alone. He stood up and beer in hand took Sara's empty bottle from the ground showing her a mischievous smile. Michael kept staring at Sara undisturbed by his brother's moves. The sound of the door getting shut from behind him made Michael react approaching to where Sara sat. Michael took place close to her making the mattress sink a little in his direction. Sara felt the tickling dizziness effects from had taken the drink too fast. The moment Michael placed his right hand on her knee all the alcohol evaporated. She fixed her eyes on his hand and her breath grew warmer. Sara didn't know what to expect from the blue of his eyes.

- How are you feeling, Sara? – She didn't answered back

- I'm sorry for how things had turned up with Lincoln and…and… with me – Michael end up the phrase closing his eyes.

-You are always sorry, Michael. I'm tired of that. – Couldn't he see that all she wanted were his hugs and not his apologies?

-Sorr.. uh… - He remained still, not a word or a move. Sara couldn't buy any more.

-Come on Michael, you do have to have something more inside you than this "I'm sorry" thing, don't you? – Of course he had but at this moment he couldn't let himself be dominated by those feelings. He had to maintain focused on the escape from the country… After that, he would truly show Sara how much more he had to offer.

Sara stood up from the bed and place herself in front of Michael. Sara wanted him to know she was waiting for an answer she wasn't gonna let him slip away from as he used to do.

He looked at her in the eyes. Sara's knees touched the edge of the bed between his legs. She felt drunk with power looking at him from above. Michael seemed an aching lost soul gawking at her. It was clear as day he was restraining his feelings, his words, his heart... He said her a lot with his beautiful blue eyes but she wanted to see the acts, hear the words… He even opened his eager mouth to talk… Sara waited for the words to come but unexpectedly he swiftly grabbed both of her legs right under her buttocks and rested his head on her belly.

The whole situation turned upside down on her. Sara stopped breathing. She felt faint. She grabbed Michael's head with both hands avoiding her to fall and the caresses started.

Hers on his hair, his on her legs.

Hers on both sides of his neck, his in the inside of her legs.

Her hands came up pulling his head up to make him look at her in the eyes and his hands ran fast to sit on the cheeks of her ass.

Both swallowed hard and stare into each other's desire catching their breaths.

-Give me some time Sara, - he pleaded in a whisper – please… This whole situation will end up soon and then... and then we…

-Don't ever leave me again Michael

-I won't.

And he embraced her with passion, his safe arms around her waist, his legs laid against hers. She covered him back, finally getting her so waited hug.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes like if he hadn't been sleeping at all. He saw 5:00 am displayed on the alarm clock he hadn't use. He stayed still under the sheets until he heard the soft snores coming from the deeps of his brother's throat. When his eyes got used to the darkness of the room he stepped out of the bed and with a slim smile on his lips got dressed without making any noise. After he was done Michael went to Lincoln's side and left something over the little bedside table. His brother slept like a log, one of his legs was all tangled up with the covers exposing the most part of his body.

Michael opened the door just the necessary for him to get outside and block with his figure the morning light from entering the room. He closed softly the door behind him. His steps were soundless when he passed by Sara's door. Michael stood there for a second and then kept walking towards the car. The local road was totally empty and the only car around was a light blue truck parked in front of the roadside bar. The sun hadn't rise yet on the horizon but the first lights of the day were already covering the landscape tactfully. As soon as he felt himself alone in the side road knew that it was gonna be the quiet day he expected and therefore productive. That was one of the two things he needed, the other one was the money T-Bag had taken from them.

* * *

Sara was leaving the bathroom when she saw it. A piece of paper under the door. She knew it was a message from Michael as soon as she picked it up from the ground. With trembling hands, Sara opened the origami figure Michael had left for her.

" _I needed to do something… don't worry, I'll be back before night calls. Take care_

_Michael"_

Sara read those words more than once. Michael couldn't have done it again! He had left her one more time, right now, when she needed him the most. Sara crumpled the note with her hand as she went off. She strode purposefully towards Michael and Lincoln's room.

She knocked the door, but nobody came. The second time she knocked stronger. Sara's patience was running out when the fuck/fucking door was finally opened.

- What the hell is goin' on?- Lincoln complained looking at her with sleepy eyes.

Sara was speechless; Lincoln was just wearing a pair of black boxers. She was a doctor and seeing half-naked men around wasn't a big deal, but she couldn't avert her eyes from him. Lincoln's shapely body was like a magnet for her. She tried to focus on his face, but when she realized he was staring at her mockingly, she regretted to.

- So… you will tell me what you want at…- he took a look at his watch- … at seven o'clock or you just will stay there gazing at me?-.

Sara looked daggers at him. That guy was absolutely a pain in the ass.

- You should read this- she said open the origami piece out.

Lincoln held it and their fingers came into contact. It was just a careless touch but Sara could feel a shiver running down her spine.

- He's gone- Lincoln said after reading Michael's message.

- What are we gonna do now?- Sara needed an answer right away.

- Sara… you'd better get in… somebody could see us, you are in the middle of the hallway talking to a half-naked man…-.

Sara knew he was right. She came in and Lincoln stood aside to let her pass.

- What do you think?- he asked leaning his back on the door.

Sara started to get tense, the room was in semidarkness and having Lincoln in his undies wasn't a big help.

- What's wrong with you? Have you listen what I'm saying?.

Sara seemed to react with Lincoln's words.

- Yes, of course I have! You were yelling!-.

- Ok, ok, here you come again!- Lincoln was aware the truce wouldn't last much longer.

Sara folded her arms. She felt exposed, cooped up, 'cause Lincoln didn't stop scanning her.

- Why did he take off?- Sara asked raising the voice.

- I don't know… he didn't say a fuck thing on the paper, did he?-.

Sara looked down gritting her teeth.

- Maybe you should make _something _to hold on to him- Lincoln said walking towards her.

Sara looked up. She was blinded with rage.

- You bastard!- she claimed pointing her finger at him- How can you say that?-.

Lincoln didn't say a word.

- Michael is your brother… you had to take care of him!- she smiled- but what I'm saying? You ain't capable of taking care of yourself!-.

Lincoln came closer and immediately after he grabbed Sara by her arm.

- Let me go!- she screamed trying to get loose.

- Are you sure? 'Cause your eyes aint' telling me the same … and eyes never lie- Lincoln said in a low voice dangerously near Sara's ear.

She could feel his tepid breath on her neck. She hoped the rigidity of her body go unnoticed. When she thought he finally let her go, Lincoln held her tightly round her waist. The muscles of his chest were touching her cheekily and the hand Lincoln leaned on Sara's back was burning her skin.

She tried to escape, her body was revealing against her and she wanted to stop before it would be too late for regrets. It was in vain; Lincoln didn't mean to let her off.

The smell of his after-shave lotion filled Sara's senses and when Lincoln looked at her face again she could realized he was feeling the same. His eyes sparkled with desire.

Lincoln gazed intently at her wet lips. Sara closed her eyes. Next step was a kiss, at least that was Sara thought, but everything changed in just one second.

Lincoln pushed her aside and walked away.

- Get out!-.

Sara stood motionless gazing at Lincoln, who was turning his back on her. She looked for the door handle. Her body was still trembling when she fled from Lincoln's room.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

- Something is wrong…- an alarmed look hung down Lincoln's eyes. He started to be really worried about Michael. He couldn't stop scanning the deep of the night in desperation. -He should be here by now…- he turned around, his voice filled with anxiety – dammed it!

Sara was embracing herself pounding on the ground with her feet. The night was chilly and she was just wearing a long sleeve t-shirt. She was afraid, Michael could be in trouble but she didn't want to admit it for her own good.

- Maybe he is just late… - she declared without getting her hopes up.

-He's never late – Lincoln said cutting her off. He couldn't even think something wrong was goin' on with his brother.

They stood there without saying a word, gazing into space. What happened that morning between them didn't help to hand the awkward silence on the air. Sara refused to look straight at his eyes.

-Are you sure this is the place were we should meet? – asked Sara hesitant.

-That's what the fucking paper says! –replied Lincoln showing her the origami figure he had found that morning by his bed after coming off of the shower.

They almost could hear the beats of their anxious hearts breaking the night's peace.

-Shit… this is our fault…! - Lincoln stated closing his eyes in despair and looking back to Sara. The cold was chapping Sara's lips and was making her shudder constantly. She shared the guilt on Lincoln's face and started to shake again, but now feeling a twinge of remorse. She couldn't think clearly, it wasn't only the frozen air, Lincoln's attitude that morning was driving her crazy. The no- given kiss was goin' around in her head since then. Sara should have said no, but she couldn't understand why she didn't. She didn't like him, that was for sure!, Then why had her body and mind been so helpless around him? She loved Michael but Sara felt like if she couldn't get him, as if she couldn't reach on to him, no mattered what she did…

-We have to do something, Linc. – Sara whispered with frozen begging words – if he really gets into trouble…- she couldn't finish the phrase; her heart was aching with pain.

That "Linc" in Sara's mouth made him shudder. It's been a long time since anyone called his name in such a sweet way.

-What do we do? Any idea? Because I ain't got Michael's outstanding brain, and he didn't say where he was going or anything… he just dropped us to get rid of our annoying fights with a pitiful excuse!- replied Lincoln very pissed off kicking a stone far away with his brown boots. The whole situation was really getting him.

-Well… what do we know so far? – asked Sara trying to get their thoughts in order but there, in the middle of nowhere, pining with cold and wrestling with Lincoln's bad mood was really hard to do – we shh..should ra..rack our br..brainsss.

Lincoln glanced at her giving her his jacket.

- No! - Sara was quick to refuse it.

- Take it! – he ordered – you can't get cold, the wait might be too long and we have to warm each other … Do you know how to do that, Sara? 'Cause my lil'bro doesn't look too satisfied-.

As soon as he said the words he regretted it. He couldn't understand the heat that Sara's body had thrown against him when he held her in that room. Lincoln thought she was the brain kind of girl, who thinks twice before doing something. He was blaming her over and over to feel better but didn't work. He knew too well he was the one to be blamed. Lincoln had let himself go just like he would have done with any other girl. He hadn't thought about his brother, he hadn't thought about anything really. He felt so mean for that. His face showed all the fury he was holding inside..

Sara tried to stay calmed; she didn't want to start another ridiculous argument right now.

-Linc, don't kid yourself, please… at this moment your jokes ain't funny at all– she looked back at him in distress.

Lincoln knew it wasn't a good time to be kidding. He could feel the panic running thru his veins.

-Here you are – said Sara throwing him back the jacket.

-Put it on! – Lincoln demanded fixing seriously his eyes on her from above.

- I am sick of you telling me what to do!- Sara screamed at the top of her voice.

Lincoln knew Sara wasn't only talking about the jacket. He swore to himself he would make sure _that_ didn't ever happen again.

- Come on, Sara! Take it easy! – he opened his arms to embrace her.

She stopped for a moment, maybe it wasn't a good idea but she let him to grab her round the waist with his burly arms. Sara felt how Lincoln squeezed her tightly as he moved his arms up and down to make both of them warm again.

Sara looked at him shyly. She would have wanted to say thanks but words didn't come easy.

- All right. Now that we're feeling a little better and keeping warm is not longer a problem we should think what to do.

* * *

Michael was finally coming back. Spending the whole day away from Lincoln and Sara's stupid fights had been a great help. He could think much better when he was alone and now, the second part of the plan was ready to set in motion.

Michael tried to picture in his mind the right moment those two will know it. He hoped both would understand what he had to tell them, as soon as he gets there.

He had always thought he was doing the right thing, making the right choice… Lincoln had been set up and someone out there was the real guilty. Michael couldn't allow himself to put up with pangs of conscience. People had suffered in the process but now he should have just one thing on mind… getting away from the plot which has started the very right moment Lincoln took up that fuckin' gun.

Michael saw the old oak tree, lost in the middle of a thick fog. He could make out two figures in the darkness. He parked the car and got off right away.

As he was getting closer, his cold breath drew long puffs coming out of his mouth. Lincoln ran to meet him and the brothers clasped each other in a close embrace.

- Michael! You mustn't do that!- Lincoln said tapping him on the shoulder.

- Sorry, bro…- Michael answered trying to justify himself.

Then he looked at Sara, who was standing beside Lincoln. He wanted to hold her tight but he had to choke back the wish of doing it.

- Hi, Sara- he just said.

She didn't the same Michael did… she threw herself onto Michael's arms. She needed to feel his fragrance again. Nothing else cared in that moment for her, much less the stealthy glance Lincoln was aiming at them.

Lincoln didn't feel very comfy playing the part of the observer. He had to admit that seeing Sara between Michael's arms didn't like it pretty much, but he couldn't do anything when he had pushed her himself from his own arms last night. Anyway, he had to accept _soon_ she had been Michael's girl from the beginning and he should stop messing around with her.

- I don't know you, guys, but it's really chilly here- Lincoln said trying to put an end to the situation.

- We'd better get on the car- Michael suggested looking at Sara's brown eyes- We should take off right now-.

- Where this time, bro?- Lincoln asked walking towards the car and taking over the steering wheel.

- You will know as soon as we get there- replied Michael resigning himself and sitting next to his big brother, leaving for Sara one of the back seats.

Sara could feel a little more relaxed looking at the two brothers from behind. Now she was the one who could keep an eye on both. She thought about her response as Michael had showed up. She had acted without considering the consequences…and then the episode with Lincoln sprung to her mind. What the hell was she doing? One moment she was between Lincoln's arms and the next one, between Michael's. Those circumstances were something new for her… she has always been the kind of girl with her feet firmly on the ground. That _condition_ has changed the very first moment Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows burst into her life.

From time to time Michael shot a gaze at Sara thru the rear-view mirror. She looked worried. He has learnt to know her quite well during the days in Fox River; her beautiful and brown eyes couldn't hide what she was feeling deep down inside. Michael realized that something had happened when he was away. He could smell it on the air and whatever it had been he was sure Lincoln had a lot to do with it.

By this time the silence was tiring.

- Michael… don't keep us in suspense!- claimed Lincoln clenching his fists on the steering wheel.

Michael stared at him giving a hint of a smile.

- Take it easy, Linc!-.

- Stop acting like that! Just tell us what the hell we're gonna do from now on?- Lincoln stopped the car unexpectedly and the screeching of tires broke the stillness of the night.

His big bro's killing look wasn't a joke; a slender light inside the car drew funny shadows on Lincoln's face. Michael learnt his brother was really angry.

- Okay, you're right- Michael admitted- You'd better know what is goin' on from now-.

Lincoln smiled with pleasure.

- Now we are in the same tune, lil'bro!- Lincoln answered much calmer.

- Yes, but keep driving, we don't want to attract attention by breaking down in the middle of the highway- Michael said as he had a look outside.

- If I ask you where we're going to again… you'll give an answer to me this time, won't you?- Lincoln was trying to be patience with his young brother.

Michael smiled.

- We should go on 'til we get to Garden City, once there, we'll make a stop at a used car store- he said carefully.

- It was about time we change this car, bro! I don't have anything against it but a new one would be great! - Lincoln looked like very excited.

- We won't change car, Linc, we'll get another one- Michael let out at last.

- Another car? Why do we need another car?- Sara claimed, 'til now she had been watching the two brothers in silence.

Michael turned to look at her.

- It's essential for the second part of the plan- he answered trying that every word wouldn't be take it in the wrong way.

- What do you mean exactly?- Sara asked fearing the worst, anything could come out from Michael's mouth.

- We'll need two cars 'cause as soon as we get to Garden City we'll split up -.

Lincoln averted his eyes from the road a few seconds and stared at his brother to see if he had gotten well. There wasn't any doubt, what he has heard was true; he could guess it thru Michael's blue gaze. He never thought Michael would say something like that; he thought both will keep together but unluckily that wasn't part of his brother's plan. Lincoln knew he should listen to his reasons, but it was in vain… the main cause was Sara Tancredi. Michael wanted to go on his way with Sara, just they two and kick him out to do who knows what. Lincoln couldn't avoid feeling bad. He gave Sara a fleeting look thru the mirror…what would she think about that?

Sara was upset… Michael has just said they will split up and Lincoln won't be longer with them. She knew such a situation should make her happy… what she needed was to be alone with Michael and keep Lincoln as far away as possible, specially after what almost had going on between them last night. However, she was aware that whether Michael wanted to go on without his brother was on account of a very important motive. Sara didn't know exactly Michael's plans but being alone with him was what she wanted the most. She felt unhappy for Lincoln, who never could imagine that Michael would leave him for her. She looked at the mirror and for a moment Sara and Lincoln exchanged glances. Sara noticed a certain melancholy on his eyes and she felt bad. She leaned her head on the seat and fixed her eyes on the landscape they were leaving behind.

Michael thanked the silence that reigned inside the car. Neither Lincoln nor Sara had complained about the new turn his plan had taken. Both were in silence, each one of them pondering what they have just heard on their own way. Michael tried to guess what was on their heads right now. What exactly were they thinking? He wanted to know it but he didn't ask, there would be enough time to explain everything afterwards, when they get to Garden City and right there he should bear not only their questions but their reproach.

* * *

Lincoln sat happily in the new cherry car and shot out while Michael and Sara stayed in the old car. She sat at the front seat and Michael drove the car after Lincoln not trying to catch him. Ten miles ahead there was a perfect place to hide, out of sight from unwanted eyes, surrounded by trees were Michael will make clear them what to do the next couple of days.

Sara's silky smile was killing him. Soon that smile will disappear. His fears about how things were gonna change between both of them drove him to start sweating. They had been so close last evening…

-Michael, you look kind of worried – her words unfocused his attention from his thoughts – This all is about having to separate from Lincoln, isn't it?

-No… Sara I hope you don't take this the wrong way but _you_'ll have to go with Linc.

-What?- she exclaimed raising the voice.

Michael felt growing deception in Sara's body; the fierce look she was aiming at him hold his tongue and words failed him.

Sara could read how serious he was thru all the pain his face showed. She just couldn't believe it. Why he was always getting her out of his plans she didn't know, but she hated it. She really hated him those times. Michael's silence made her talk.

-You've got to be kidding me! – Sara yelled at him

-I wish I were… - his lame words were low and full of sorry.

Sara stopped looking at him and faced the window by her side. The vast emptiness outside contrasted with the chaos Michael's words had provoked inside her.

-You said you would not leave me.

He could not give a proper answer to Sara's reproach. She saw Michael's face staring at her in the soft reflex of the window. She didn't turn to face him.

-Sara… - Michael reached to touch Sara's shoulder.

She moved her body away from his contact and he felt his world go loose around him.

Although he wanted to, he didn't say sorry… he knew pretty well that will be threw back at him with disgust.

-Do you enjoy lying to me Michael?- she asked scornfully.

-No! It drives me to despair when things… - she didn't let him finish.

-Things?. YOU Michael!. YOU left me this morning and YOU are gonna leave me again now!. Don't blame things! It's been always YOU! – she snapped.

Lincoln's car was already parked under the branches of a big tree. Michael stopped the car but he didn't step out yet. Linc leaned his back against the driver's door and looked at them with folded arms. Michael grabbed Sara's arm before she could get out of the car. She turned to face him angrily.

-Please! – Michael appealed.

Unsure she gave up staying inside the car and gave him the opportunity to give explanation.

-I need to know you will be ok – she could hear a cry in his voice.

-Fuck you! – That could not help but Sara was really irritated.

Lincoln couldn't hear their voices from where he was stood but those last words vomited out from Sara's mouth, weren't hard to understand. His lips drew a slight smile. Sara had found another person to bitch around with, "just what she needed" he thought but his feelings were far away from that. He couldn't deny an invading sensation against his brother for getting Sara mad. Lincoln walked to the car hood and waited, out of their view for them.

-Sara, I love you. – Michael said staring at her.

She was taken aback.

-Lately events maybe made you think otherwise but when we get out of this, things will be different. I swear I'm telling you the truth!. I need you to know that I love you. You may not believe me right now but it's true.

-I want to believe you Michael, but… I can't- her answer was opposite to her thoughts. _"I don't want to believe you but I do"._ She was afraid of loving him. Now it was too late and she couldn't do much about it apart from suffering all the soreness love carried with it.

Michael sank into his seat totally defeated. He closed his eyes and heard Sara's door closing. He took a deep breathe and hid the pain for later 'cause now he had to confront his brother and that wasn't gonna be easy either. Slowly he went out of the car and met them. His hands on his hips.

-So…what's your plan? – Lincoln's impatience flew thru the air. Michael didn't make him wait and got to the point.

-You and Sara are going after LJ while I go for the money. We will meet in a couple of days right here.

-Sara and me? – said Lincoln stunned.

All of a sudden Sara's words made sense to him.

-Michael, if I'm going after my son, I don't wanna to take care of her! – he shouted at Michel pointing to Sara who was standing two steps away.

Michael saw Sara's reaction to those words, indeed she was annoyed.

-Linc, you've never had to take care of me, not once, so shut up! However, I did have to do it with you!. – Sara came up to him and pushed him back crossly.

Lincoln didn't move even a little but his expression softened up on her.

-Don't push your luck, doc! – he muttered straight into Sara's eyes.

-Guys, calm down!

It took them some time to look away from each other's eyes. Lincoln caught his brother by the shoulders and shoved him far from Sara so she didn't hear what he had to say.

-Fine… - Sara said to herself. Her bad mood suggested her to take one of the cars and leave them there. But who was she gonna kid?. She wouldn't do that!

-Bro, you can't do this to me… - Lincoln commanded with his hands still on his brother's shoulders.

-Linc, you are overreacting!

-Believe me, I'm not. If you leave me alone with her I can't trust… - Lincoln swallowed his words- You just can't do it, got it?-.

-Come on Linc, you know you can trust her. Sara will help you to bring back LJ, in fact without her I doubt you make it.

Of course he trusted Sara, he didn't trust himself! He loved his brother too much to see him suffer because of him again. Mike had to stay with Sara. Period.

-Fuck the money and come with us, bro! – Lincoln suggested sincerely.

-We do need that money, Linc-.

-Then let's get for it after picking LJ up!-.

-I'm pretty sure you don't want LJ near T-Bag, Linc-.

He was right. Lincoln finally understood.

-And I guess you don't want Sara around him either…

They were acutely aware of the difficulties involved.

-I also don't want you be alone around T-Bag –Lincoln muttered to his brother hugging him.

-I'll be fine, Linc. Don't worry-.

-I'll stop being worried when I see you again, bro-.

* * *

To be continued... Was it good, bad ?? Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait!! I 've been trying to upload documents the whole week but didn't work... (still not working...)

But Thanks to TwilightFairy07 for send to the unofficial help desk forum a tip another writer (thanks to you too!!!) had send him, now I'm able of upload documents!!

Here is chapter 3 thanks to them!!

Also thanks for the reviews:)

* * *

Sara looked at Michael who was walking towards her and she knew that was the good-bye. As he got closer, her heart started bumping. Sara wanted to say she didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to go on with Lincoln at all; but when Michael grabbed her waist to embrace her, words just couldn't come out. She leaned her face on his shoulder and some tears wet Michael's grey T-shirt.

Sara clutched to him, she was afraid but he shouldn't know that. She closed her eyes to stop crying, she pretended to be strong in front of him but it was very tough 'cause Michael knew her pretty well.

- Are you ok?- he asked taking her face by the chin.

Sara breathed deeply.

- I will, Michael… don't worry about me- she lied.

Michael nodded as he tried to smile. Then he took something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

- You will need it-.

Sara held the card between her hands, which were still shaky.

- Sharon Contini, social worker- she read- Michael… I don't know if I can do this…- it was odd to see her photo with another name on it.

He touched Sara's nude arms with his fingers.

- I know you can, Sara… there was things you didn't believe you could do; however you did- he said.

Sara knew very well what he was talking about. The key; the unlocked door; the runaway… all in all, facts that had changed their lives forever.

Sara stared at him, looking for the strength just Michael could offer to her.

Michael watched her half-open mouth, aware of what she was expecting to happen. And when Sara's wet lips touched his, Michael forgot everything else. Now, there were just they two, and the upcoming events were left behind, at least for a while.

After the kiss Sara didn't want to move away from him.

- I gotta talk to Lincoln- he said and Sara felt the only mention of that name had put the damper on that magic moment.

* * *

- So, lil'bro, let me see if I got it…- Lincoln said with both hands on his waist- You want Sara and me to get LJ back and according to you, I wouldn't make it without her, right?-.

Michael nodded.

- That's right, Linc, as I said before you do need her… It's gonna be easier for her to get in contact with LJ. The reformatory must be full of cops and Sara won't arouse suspicion-.

To his great regret Lincoln knew Michael was right.

- How will she get in there?- he asked resigned.

- She will be Sharon Contini, a social worker the estate had sent to check if LJ Burrows is having a good time-.

- It's easier said than done, bro- Lincoln said knitting his brow.

Michael put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

- That's why you two have to do this together- his eyes sparkled- You have to admit it, Linc, you can't make it without her and she can't make it without you-.

Both of them took a look at Sara, who was sitting on the hood of the new car playing with some locks of her hair, completely unaware of what they were talking about.

- Linc… needless to say but… take care of her, make sure she will come back safe and sound-.

- I'll do my best, Michael-

That was a promise and this time he won't break it. Lincoln had promised Michael when both were children he will never part with him. He, as the older brother would do anything to keep themselves together, but he had failed him. Now it was time to prove Michael he can rely on his brother. They held each other and that hug was like a pact… a silent pact both sealed.

* * *

Sara lied down on the passenger seat, her brown eyes wandered the nice view thru the window. Every so often, she shot Lincoln some fleeting glances. They were in silence from the right moment they left Michael on that road, some hours and miles away. Sara could perceive how upset Lincoln was with that situation. The muscles on his face were uptight and she'd bet he was fuming. Sara started tapping her fingers anxiously on the door and Lincoln didn't take a long time to grumble against her. 

- Could you stop doing that!-.

Sara faced him without stopping.

- Could you say " please" just once?- she held his snappy gaze.

Sara was challenging him and he knew it. What the hell was Michael thinking about? That woman really made him edgy and he felt as he could loose control just having her around.

Lincoln tried to take it easy but he was aware that would be very hard to do. He took a deep breath and went on and on about it, more relaxed this time.

- Sorry… it's just that noise was getting on my nerves- he said without staring at her.

Sara stopped right away and when Lincoln finally looked at her eyes giving her a smile, she felt how the hair on her nape stood on end. She returned the smile doing her best to hide the feeling of warmth he provoked with just one glance.

- Well, Doc… it seems we're getting on each other at last-.

- Lincoln… may I ask you something?-.

- Whatever- he answered.

- Stop calling me " Doc", I'm just Sara- she thought that was the right moment to ask for it.

- That's easy… Sara- Lincoln said her name gently and he liked how it sounded.

- Thanks- she barely answered. It was only her name but the way he had said it made her shudder.

- You're very welcome- he answered.

- Is it much further?-.

- Nop, we get there in about half an hour- he said taking a look outside the car- But first we should do somethin'-.

- What are you talking about?- Sara didn't know what to expect from him.

- Look at yourself! You don't look like a social worker at all!-.

Lincoln was right. The light blue jeans and the short sleeve T-shirt weren't exactly the kind of clothes a social worker would wear.

- I agree with you- she said smiling.

Lincoln also smiled and began to think that wouldn't be hard to get along with her after all.

* * *

Sara left the small clothes store after trying on an endless number of garments. She finally decided on a short blue skirt, a white shirt and a blue jacket, which matched the skirt. As she walked carefully towards the car because of the high-heeled shoes; she felt that woman wasn't her, but she couldn't fall through… Sara Tancredi had turned into Sharon Contini for a while. 

Inside the car Lincoln was stunned. Sara was coming closer and he was out of breath. Her tanned, shapely legs showed boldly under the tight-fitting skirt and the blue jacket clung her waist.

"God Heavens… she was beautiful!" So he realized the change he had recommended her was now playing against his own integrity.

Sara got in the car and flopped into the passenger seat.

- Don't say a word!- she warned folding her arms- I feel myself awkward enough to stand your stupid jokes!-.

Lincoln didn't answer, the view of Sara's new appearance had left speechless. He started the engine and tried to focus on the road; it would be hard but he had to.

Sara was aware of Lincoln's reaction, the way he was looking at her this only confirmed it. She could feel his eyes stared at his legs like two hot daggers and she breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped doing that. Every glance Lincoln gave to her made her feel quite uncomfortable and she couldn't avoid a wave of heat going up thru her body. It was like a feeling in the pit of the stomach, something she had never experienced; not even with Michael. She closed her eyes trying to frighten away those new sensations, which she was afraid of… but it was in vane.

Sara damned Michael in silence, she was supposed to be with him, however she has to be there, struggling with Lincoln's disturbing gazes and with her own feelings.

Lincoln pulled out the car across the street and pointed at a modern three-floors building on the left.

- Well, here we are- he said putting his sunglasses on.

Sara kept quiet, she wasn't sure she could make it.

- I'm dying to see my son-.

Lincoln's words were weighed down with excitement and Sara knew right away she couldn't let him down.

- Let's do it- she said tying her hair back on a pony tail and hanging the fake card on the blue jacket's front pocket.

- Wait!- Lincoln said grabbing her arm before she gets of the car.

It was a simple contact but it provoked a kind of electric shock running thru her spine.

Lincoln took a rebel lock of hair hanging on Sara's forehead and put it behind her ear.

Sara was speechless with such a caring gesture; the kind of she would expect from someone like Michael not from someone like him.

- Much better- Lincoln sighed hiding his glance behind the black sunglasses.

Anyway, Sara could feel those hazel eyes resting on her lips.

- I'd better leave- she just said turning around.

Lincoln took Sara by her wrist this time.

" God Heavens! Now what?" she thought.

- Be careful, Sara… I promised my brother you'll get back safe and sound- Lincoln couldn't avoid worrying about her; Michael's plan was putting Sara in jeopardy by bringing LJ back and he never would forgive himself if something failed.

Sara touched Lincoln's hand, which was still holding hers.

- Don't worry, Lincoln- she gave a hint of a smile- Everything's gonna be right-.

Sara left him inside the car and took off, repeating to herself those last words to pluck up courage.

Lincoln followed Sara's delightful body that disappeared behind the crystal front door. He will be on tenterhooks until the very right moment Sara and his son show up by the same door.

Sara walked in; the place was really big and crowded. She said to the receptionist who she was and what she wanted to. So far, things were coming easy.

A young man led her across a long corridor; then he opened a door and said:

-Please, come in and wait-.

Sara got in and took a seat. The place looked like an interrogatory room, just as seen on TV. A wooden table and a pair of chairs were part of the furniture.

An officer opened the door and a young man in orange overalls came to her.

- Do I know you?- asked LJ having a seat.

Sara looked at him. She's never seen him face to face before, just on the papers that covered his mother's murder. LJ was as charming as his father and uncle. He stared at her with suspicion.

- LJ, you don't know me but my name's Sara Tancredi and I'm gonna get you out of here- she said in hushed tones.

LJ's face lit up with joy.

- My old man sent you, didn't he?-.

Sara smiled.

- He's right outside waiting for you- she replied taking his hand.

- But how we're gonna get out of here?- LJ asked frowning.

- Just do what I say and we're gonna make it-.

LJ nodded his head in agreement.

- Wait here, I'll be right back- Sara stood up and left the room.

That part has been quite easy but next one probably wouldn't.

Sara cleared her throat and stuck herself in front of the receptionist's desk.

- Excuse me… I have to take LJ Burrows to an appointment with his therapist and if we don't leave…- she took a look at her watch-… right now we don't' get there in time-.

A woman in her forties stared at Sara.

- I don't know…- she checked something on the computer- there's not any appointment for LJ Burrows today-.

Sara was a bag of nerves at that point.

- I just wanna do my job- she said- I'm here by order of the State Supreme Court… you can check it if you want-.

The woman, after much thought decided there wasn't anything wrong. The social worker looked reliable and she didn't want to make a fool of herself by doing that phone call.

- Ok… Ms Contini… I will trust you, but you should bring the kid back in two hours at the latest- she warned.

Sara couldn't hide her joy.

- We'll back before that- she assured in a very friendly way.

The officer brought LJ and both walked away grinning from ear to ear, ignoring that someone was watching them.

Lincoln's heart missed a beat as he saw Sara and LJ leaving the building. Just some metres more and he and his son will be together again.

A man showed up behind a wall and stood up in front of them. Lincoln couldn't make out who was the guy 'cause he just reached to see his back…but he knew something was going wrong.

The stranger grabbed Sara's arm and she tried to get away. LJ leapt on the guy but he fell down after getting a punch on his stomach. So Lincoln could see the stranger's face. It was Brad Bellick, the nasty warden from Fox River.

Lincoln's first impulse was to get out of the car and give Bellick what he deserved, but he stopped… now it was time to grasp the nettle the way Michael would. Lincoln couldn't just go out and make such a racket… that would be the end of his freedom. He had to act with caution… it was his turn to come up with a plan to rescue them.

He saw LJ getting up off the floor and right then Sara and him started walking followed by Bellick, who probably was aiming a gun at them. Immediately after, he led both to a grey car parked at the other side of the street, making Sara to take the driver seat, putting LJ beside her and finally sitting himself on the back part, just right behind Sara.

Lincoln could see everything from a safe distance and when the car came by, Sara looked at him and the only thing Lincoln read on her eyes was a silent call for help.

* * *

Next chapter coming up soon!

Did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

At first Michael had been driving quietly but as he went approaching his target he felt his whole body getting and getting anxious. Looking at his own reflection thru the rear-view mirror, Michael became aware of the tensed expression his face had already adopted. He could watch his features turning pale which made his blue eyes more intense and his lips looked redder than usual. His own flesh glowed with very little tiny drops of sweat. There was nothing he could do to stop those reactions but to push down harder the gas pedal and put an end as fast as he could with what he had to do.

He parked away from the house he knew T-Bag would be. Michael had brought along binoculars to spy on Teddy and not to be caught by him. He had learned so far T-Bag was much smarter than he looked like. He had already fooled him once, he wouldn't fall twice.

Even thought he felt very confident about the plan he had going on to get back the money, as soon as he saw T-Bag thru one of the windows of the house, Michael wished Linc was there with him.

One long hour had passed when T-Bag switched off the lights. He had to act quickly, before T-Bag will get out of the house. He wasn't pretty sure if that would be in the morning or in the middle of the nite… the only thing he knew was that Teddy would take off 'cause his "_love"_ was not living there any more. As soon as Theodore goes away, he would carry the money with him, letting Michael put an eye on it and he wouldn't loose it from then on.

Michael stepped out of the car and walked without being seen towards the house's front door. Pulled his jersey waist up and took a photo he had been hiding. He read the note on the back once more and crouched down to leave it under the door. A door chain rang out at that very moment, making his heart explode in agony. Michael froze, one of his hands leaned against the door and the other one rested on the ground, right over the picture.

Frightened as he was, Michael didn't even dare to breath. He would be dead if T-Bag caught him there. Michael could see the shadow coming from T-Bag's feet under the door's gap. Could he also be able to see his shadow? He felt fear and panic spreading thru his bones. Instinctively, he grabbed something from the ground and just for this time he wished he had brought a gun… His stare locked up at the door handle and as it was in slow motion, he saw how it twisted. Those filthy seconds felt like hours… Finally the sounds of T-Bag's steps walking back brought him back to reality. He dried the sweat droplets from his face with the sleeve of the dark grey jersey and hung around a prudent length of time before going back to his car. Michael placed the photo outside the door, on the ground. T-Bag would sleep at the house so he won't see his hideous face till next morning.

First part of the plan was done. Now he should be on alert for the next move. As he walked back to the car he felt his legs getting weak a bit.

* * *

-¡Bingo!

Michael observed Theodore coming out of the house carrying a large backpack. He could swear the serial killer had the money just right there. Michael wasn't able to help it and a smile of pleasure played around his lips. Things started to look good for the second part of his plot, now he had just to keep close tabs on him.

He watched how T-Bag stepped over the picture. His foot slipped a little bit what made him look down to the ground. Teddy's mouth dropped open as soon as he realized whose face was on the pic. He squatted down to pick it up and took a look around. That kind of things would arouse anyone suspicions… and T-Bag wasn't the exception.

He held the photo looking carefully at it. His tongue moistened his lips while his skinny fingers stroked it very, very gently, like he was going into a trance…

He flipped it around and his face filled with evil revenge. T-Bag disappeared swift inside of the house and when he came out again he was not carrying the bag with the money in.

Another smile Michael Scofield couldn't hide.

* * *

Theodore Bagwell knew pretty well the risk of going to the appointment but he was not afraid. He would do anything to find her and would kill anyone who stepped in his way.

He could deal with finding her new address but there was a strong possibility she was in the hands of somekind of _"_almost dead"guy who probably the only thing he wanted from her was all his money. He would be glad about getting rid of the damned gold digger.

The suspicious list wasn't long… He was intrigued about who would be the first one daring to play with him. He wished his favourite would be the one behind this little plot… otherwise; he would enjoy so much to smack the head of the rest of the gang.

A wicked smile grew wider as a hint of those shiny deep blue eyes crossed his mind.

"Hmm… ok I will play your game, cutie," he thought.

* * *

Bellick closed the door behind them. The motel was perfect enough to be out of snooping people. He must be cautious, if he made a false move everything will screw up, and he never gonna know where the fucking money was.

He gave LJ a piece of rope.

- Come on, kid! You tie her to that chair there!- Bellick demanded.

LJ didn't say a word; he just fixed his blue scared eyes on the gun that the Fox River's former warden was aiming at him. Then he picked up the rope and walked towards Sara.

- Don't even try to rip me off!- he warned- Tighten that knot… if not I'm afraid you won't see your old man again, kid-.

LJ made what Bellick wanted him to do, he would have left the rope loose but that guy wasn't joking, moreover he was the one who had a gun.

-Ok, ok… now get that chair and sit down!-.

He obeyed putting the other chair next to Sara.

Bellick got the left rope and tied LJ's hands behind his back. After that he sat on the bed right in front of them.

- Well… let's have a chat, guys… You two know what I want, don't you? – Bellick's smirk was sickening.

Sara was the first to talk to him.

- We don't know anything… I think you got the wrong people, Brad- she said trying to ease the situation.

He shook his head.

- No, no, no! We ain't getting along fine Dr. Tancredi… or maybe I should call you Sara…- he dropped his eyes.

She could notice his lustful glance on her nude legs.

- What the hell do you want from us?- she asked raising her head.

- Well… I might have more of one answer to that question, Sara… but right now there's just one thing I want to… the fucking money Scofield and the rest got from Westmorland!-.

Indeed he has caught the wrong people, neither she nor LJ didn't have a clue about where the money was. Where the hell was Lincoln when they need him the most?.

- I don't know what you're talking about- Sara replied.

- Neither do I- alleged LJ.

- Come on!- he stared at Sara- Scofield had to tell you something about the money… I'm pretty aware of your "close meetings" at the infirmary…-.

Sara spat in his face and Bellick was swift to react.

- You, fucking hooker!- he stood up and grabbed her face by the chin.

Sara held his mad gaze smiling disdainfully.

- You can kill us but you won't get anything with that!- she let out.

Bellick sat down again… he had to make use of a different line of attack to get what he wanted.

- Sara… do you remember the day we met?- he asked suddenly.

She has almost forgot it.

- I approached you after that ex- addicts reunion…-.

- Yes… you invited me out to dinner…- she said.

- And you turned me down-.

- I don't wanna think you are still hurt at what I did to you!-.

- You should, Sara… after all, if you got that job in Fox River it was because of me- he made a break- If it weren't for me, you wouldn't never met Scofield at all!-.

- So… I guess I must thank you- Sara said giving a hint of a smile.

LJ was in silence, just looking at them. He thought he should do something to get out but there hadn't much a fifteen years old boy could do about it.

Bellick's cell phone rang.

- Hi mom… yes I'm okay, mom… just doing what a man has to do, you know… Don't stay up for me tonite, I won't get home … Yes, mom I ate something over there… don't worry about me… I'll give you a call before you get into bed… see ya- he put the cell phone on a table behind him.

LJ and Sara looked at each other. That has been a very comic situation. A man like Brad Bellick, in his forties, talking to her mother, as he was a teenager.

- What's funny?- he inquired staring at Sara and LJ's cheery faces.

- Nothing… it's just… you know… the kind of relationship you have with your mother… I' don't know exactly how to describe it- Sara knew that was his Achilles' heel.

- You aint' a shrink, aren't you?-

- No, but I understand very well the rapport between a parent and their child-.

- You're trying to screw me up, Sara… Too bad- he whispered shaking his head.

Sara wouldn't be capable of handling that situation for so long. She took a look at the window; the last rays of sunlight filtered thru the shutters. The only idea of spending the whole night with Bellick appalled her. "For God's sake! Where the hell was Lincoln!".

Sara's silent words were heard. After pulling the car over at the back part of the motel, Lincoln finally got out. He knew pretty well in which room they where 'cause he had kept watching outside from the very right moment Bellick, Sara and LJ disappeared behind the door. Lincoln turned his black jacket collar up and shot a glance around him. Luckily, the place was almost empty, just two or three cars, night was felling and darkness would be his perfect partner in crime.

Lincoln crept stealthily up to the door. Bellick's voice could be listened thru it. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Sara and LJ speaking. He had to get them out of that really tight spot, however he should be careful, he didn't carry a gun. Force brute would be his best attack. That has been always his best way of getting by on.

Lincoln breathed deeply and grabbed the door handle.

* * *

00:00

Michael looked down at his hand watch and started the chronometer. He had at least 2 hours to find the money and fly away. That would be the period T-Bag would spend driving to the place wrote down in the photo's back.

00:25

Michael got out of the car and headed to the house. He had let pass 25 long minutes just in case T-Bag was tricking him by coming back without warning. Once in there, he started searching for the money.

00:55

Nothing yet and he had covered the whole house … the dammed bag was big enough to be able of find it without problems but he was having lots! Fucking hell! "Relax" Michael told himself. Three times he had checked palm-by-palm and found anything … the money had to be there somewhere…

01:02

Great! He had just lost 7 minutes freaking out! With both hands on his hips he turned 360 degrees trying to focus… No furniture, just some chairs… The house was for sale. There were just some shelves and closets here and there. He had looked on, in, over and under all of them without success. Something was missing. ¿What the hell was it?

01:13

One of the 4 chairs in line by the wall of the living room looked like if it had been moved… He laid on the wooden floor searching for marks or scratches left by the chair, which could point him where it has been placed before. Nothing. He went on checking every single room of the house just in case.

01:25

Michael was running out of time, he looked worried at his watch and before lying his eyes around again he spotted something on the floor. There were little motes of something white… He touched them with his finger… it was paint. He was right in the middle of the kitchen; the only place close painted was the ceiling… Michael looked up and the colour matched. He grabbed the chair and placed it right over the specks of paint he had found. He got up and almost praying he pushed the square over his head. Fuck! It didn't even move!. He pushed the one beside it and didn't move either. He pushed the 7 squares around that one and none of them move even a little.

01:37

He was frantic!! He couldn't find not even the slightest trace of anything!! He would have to tackle T-Bag if he didn't find the money and that wasn't good at all.How long could he have the situation under control with a guy like T-Bag…? Not too long…

But then… he saw it.

Michael saw the same kind of paint dots over the counter of the kitchen and above it was the extractor fan painted in white.He forgot his watch, he flew there and by climbing at the chair he removed it, in the backside there was a hole in the wall and the bag was in there. Yes!. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He picked it up and left everything the same way he had found it.. This time, he opened the bag and checked if the money was inside. Michael smelled the money before he saw it with his own eyes. He verified the authenticity of the green papers. T-Bag wouldn't screw up him again!

01:48

Michael locked the money in the trunk then he sat behind the wheel. He rolled down the window and started the engine driving along the opposite way T-Bag was coming back. Next day he will meet his Brother, LJ and Sara… Finally they all would be out of the country for good.

* * *

"pi - pi - piipi - pi – piipi - pi - pii"

Teddy didn't have to look at the little black device to know his money was moving.

He made a dramatically U-turn and drove as fast as hell.

* * *

Lincoln tried to hear what they were talking about but just a few loose words were coming from inside. He couldn't wait any longer… it was time to go into action.

Bellick's patience was running out and he knew pretty well what might happen when he didn't get what he wanted. He got up and held the gun closer to Sara's shocked face.

- Sara… please…I don't want you and the kid goin' to come to a bad end… - he slipped the cold gun barrel thru her cheek- … just tell me where the fuckin' money is!-.

She swallowed hard and stared at LJ. Things weren't going right for them… They didn't know anything about the money, just Michael or Lincoln could resolve that, but neither of them was there.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and Bellick got a fright. He went to the window and peeped out but there wasn't anybody there, then he walked towards the door and leaned his head on it, any noise came from the other side.

He took the gun up and made ready to open up. As soon as he grabbed the door handle, someone rushed forward and pushed him against the wall.

The gun fell down and Bellick could barely react and he didn't see Lincoln until he was on top of him.

- You, bastard!- Lincoln said holding the ex-warden by his jacket lapel- Give me only one reason to let off your fucking life!-.

Bellick didn't say a word; he just felt the rage burning into Lincoln's eyes. He looked down and could see the gun on the floor right beside his feet. If he only could reach it… but at that moment it was impossible… Burrows was the "tough guy" type and doing something stupid could be his death.

Lincoln read Bellick's intention so he moved the gun further away. After that, he pushed him and Bellick fell flat on his face.

- Ow, you motherfucker!- he complained writhing with pain.

Lincoln walked to the bed and picked up the gun.

- Come on, son of a bitch! – he aimed at him- Get up off the floor and let them go!-.

- Easy, Burrows, easy!- Bellick said as he stood up.

He untied Sara first and then was LJ's turn.

- LJ… get the rope and tie him up tightly- Lincoln commanded.

He obeyed and a pleased smile grooved his face.

- Why don't you call your _mom_ now?- LJ said it tongue in cheek.

Bellick tried to get free by moving both hands behind his back. He wanted to squeeze the life out of that fucking kid.

In the meantime, Sara stayed by the bed staring at Lincoln. He could feel her brown eyes above him. So he finally looked at her and said:

- Are you okay, Sara?-.

Sara only nodded her head. She wished to rush to his arms but she had to choke back the need of do it…

-I… I thought I wouldn't ever see you again- she confessed.

Lincoln smiled at her.

- Well… we should admit that was exactly what you wanted right from the beginning…-.

She didn't answer… that wasn't as true as he thought.

- Don't talk about what you don't really now…- she replied shooting a sharp glance.

Lincoln's hazel eyes lit up. He approached her and then he leaned forward until their faces were close enough to forget they weren't alone in that room.

- Don't play with me, Sara…- he warned by whispering in her ear.

She closed the eyes and stayed there, without moving. That man knew very well how drive a woman like her wild. Sara stepped back ignoring what he said.

- Dad… we'd better leave now!- LJ's voice put an end to such a tense moment.

Lincoln turned around to look at him. Right away, he got closer and gave him a hug… it has been so long since the last time… Some tears welled up in Lincoln's eyes.

He wanted to stay there, holding his little boy… as he just used to do every time they got together in the past.

- Come on, dad! I'm not a kid anymore!- LJ said smiling.

- You will always be my little kid, LJ!- Lincoln answered back grabbing him by his shoulders.

- Dad… you're making me feel embarrassed!- he looked at Sara.

Lincoln played with his son's hair… he loved to drive him mad.

Both took a look at Sara who was still standing there enjoying the caring moment Lincoln and his son were having.

Bellick kept trying to get free but he couldn't do anything without arousing any suspicions.

Lincoln stared at him giving a hint of a pleased smile.

- We win, Bellick… you shouldn't get involved in things that don't concern you…-.

- You have just won the first battle, Burrows… I will find you, your brother and the fucking money as soon as I get out of here!- he shouted.

Lincoln took the top sheet from the bed and tore it up. It would be the perfect gag to shut up Bellick's mouth.

- Much better now- he said tightening the piece of cloth behind Bellick's head.

Then he picked the cell phone Bellick had left by the table.

- Don't worry, Brad… I will take care of it- Lincoln alleged winking at him.

Sara, LJ and Lincoln walked off leaving Bellick tied, with no cell phone and with no weapon.

No more than his muted and desperate murmurs resounded inside the motel room and sparkles of powerlessness came from his eyes.

" I'll get you for this, Burrows… even if I have to go to the ends of the earth!".

* * *

To be continued...

What do you think? review!!


	5. Chapter 5

We hope you like it!!! Have fun and review ;)

* * *

Michael had completed the most part of the way. Around three hours separated him from the meeting point. He needed to rest really bad 'cause last night outside of T-Bag's house hadn't slept at all. Next motel he'll stop till morning. 

He felt satisfied, this time he was coming back with the money and things had gone smooth. The closer they were to their freedom in Panama, the better things were looking.

Michael felt optimistic as he hadn't felt in a long time… He even turned on the radio and pumped up the volume with pleasure.

* * *

"Miller's Beds" was read in the luminous sign. T-Bag checked out the place from his truck. The signal from his money had brought him there. Just two cars were parked outside. He was lucky, a peaceful place for him to play around. 

He didn't get out of the car. He stayed in, hidden behind a straw hat, faking he was resting as he waited for the night to fall. Then, he would walk to the door of his friend. He really was excited! Knowing his money was close, and quite sure that he was gonna get it back soon, he found himself really having a good time!

* * *

When Michael got out from his motel room to get some things from his car, he didn't notice T-Bag's eyes on him, moving as he moved, checking all his body parts with a sparkle of madness. 

Truth is, Michael chilled for a moment before opening the trunk, but as he wasn't worried, he paid no attention to that kind of basic instinct covering his bones. Unconcerned, he opened the zipper of some baseball team sport sack and took a pair of flip flops and a plastic bag containing some looked-like clean clothes inside. He locked the boot and went back to his room.

T-Bag followed him and got to the door with the 14th painted on it. He heard the shower inside. Great, that would give him the minutes he needed.

* * *

"Ring – ring – ring" T-Bag was pressing the dammed bell repeatedly until the clerk showed up, he wanted to hide the little noises he was making by opening the laughable security drawer and stealing the key of Mike's room. 

-Yeah? – A straight-faced guy said calmly.

-Hello! I would like a room for tonight-.

-Sure… - with bored movements the clerk grabbed a key and placed it over the desk.

-30 dollars…

-Sure, here you are… and thank you – said T-Bag taking off.

He reached Mike's door and opened it hearing the shower still going. He saw Michael's car keys over the little side table and grabbed them quickly; choking back his desire of drowning into the shower… he would love to see that tattooed body again…

Theodore stepped out, and got to the car. He opened one of the windows and rolled it down. He went back inside Michael's room quickly leaving the keys in the exact same place he had found them. Before walking away of the room, he set his wacky eyes on the bag with the money. He could just take it and fly away… it would be so easy and Michael would never know what had happened but… something deep down inside was yelling him not to do it…and maybe to play some kind of game with his so cutie fellow.

A game that would make Michael sweats and plead, that would make his pretty handsome angel face to bleed and to fill with rage… He felt himself growing hard just thinking about it… Suddenly, the idea of walking in the bathroom and making Michael yield under him was so tempting... but no, things could go wrong, he should wait. Mistakes weren't allowed, at least by now. As the shower stopped, he hurried out of the room.

* * *

Michael's first stare after going out of the shower was for the money's bag pack. Then, he could lay dead tired on the bed. He took the control remote and turned on the TV. Nothing interesting on, so he turned it off and closed his eyes thinking of Sara and the moment they will be together again. A delighted smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Theodore also took a shower. He had to be cute for his little blue eyes doll. Thinking the right way to surprise him, the image of his knife blade caressing Michael's soft skin made him shudder under the warm water. He had a gun too, but he didn't plan using it against him unless it was absolutely necessary. Guns are not fun… but he would scare the hell out of his cutie with it. 

Was there anything more beautiful than these handsome boy frightened face?

Yes… but anyways, he would have his last homo party with him… What a good way to say goodbye to that part of his life before starting another one with Ms. Hollander!. He smacked his lips… He couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

Lincoln was standing by the front window smoking a cigar and a puff of smoke steamed up the crystals. He threw away the cigarette butt and put both hands into his navy jeans' pockets. It was almost midnight and Michael is supposed to be back next morning. 

He was pretty concerned about his little brother; if it would have been his choice the fucking money could go to hell!

The government's own benefits had dragged them into the damned conspiracy and he had always thought the more important thing was to get away from all that business but Michael seemed to have something really different in mind.

T-Bag was a hard nut to crack and Michael could be in jeopardy. Lincoln wished to join him when he left but he had another task… bringing LJ back. Things got worse with Bellick's came out. He risked his own life to save LJ and Sara's.

Her name brought a lot of memories…he couldn't get Sara's words out of his mind.

" Don't talk about what you don't really now…"

What did she actually mean with that? It would seem that she liked him.

Lincoln shook his head, trying to cast out those ideas. What the hell was he thinking about? Sara loved Michael, and even more significant… Michael loved Sara. He would never play such a dirty trick on him.

He gazed out of the window.

- Michael…please, come back!- he begged aloud.

- Dad… what's wrong?- LJ asked as he walked in.

Lincoln was glad to see him.

- Nothin', LJ… by the way… why are you still up? It's late, you know…- he alleged getting away from the window.

- Dad… I'm fifteen and…- he looked at his watch- … it's just midnight!!-.

- I guess you're right, son- Lincoln replied scratching his head.

LJ folded his arms and stared at him.

-Come on, sit down with me!- Lincoln suggested tapping on the armchair.

- You are worried about uncle Michael, right?-.

Lincoln nodded.

- Dad… may I ask you somethin'?-

- Go ahead!-

-But first you should promise you won't get angry!- he said half-closing his blue eyes.

Lincoln pursed his lips faking concern.

- I give you my word-.

- What happens between Sara and you?-.

Lincoln cleared his throat. LJ question caught him unawares.

- Listen, LJ… I don't know what you're thinking about but…-.

LJ interrupted him.

- Dad, I noticed the way you looked at each other- he was greatly amused by his old man reaction.

Lincoln rubbed his hands together, he was a nervous wreck.

- Son… you must know that Sara is Michael's girl…-.

- I know it, dad, but I think you don't… and Sara either-.

LJ was a pretty clever boy, no doubt about it. He had been able to see what he hadn't.

- LJ… listen… I know you're growing fast… but there are some matters you wouldn't understand…- Lincoln was trying to get out of a crack.

He looked down and started smiling.

- Well, dad… you see… there are certain " matters" I've already gone thru…-.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows. What he was talking about?

- Do you remember that French teacher mom took on?- he asked.

- Yeah… the ginger-haired one, right?-.

LJ folded both arms and bended his back on the armchair.

- Well… she taught me more than " bon jour", dad-.

Lincoln leaned forward and stared at his son.

- But… how old was she?-.

- Nineteen- he answered without turning a hair.

- Jesus! You didn't waste your time, did you? - Lincoln said tapping on his son's chin. He liked the kind of chat they were having, after being conspicuous by his absence for so long, he could feel LJ really close.

LJ smirked and both, father and son clasped each other in a moving embrace.

- Well… I think I'm goin' off to bed now- LJ said getting up.

- It's the best you can do, son-.

- You don't join me?-.

Lincoln lay back on the armchair.

- Nop… I prefer to stay here for a while…-

-… And think about the Doc, right?-.

Lincoln grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him. LJ was able to dodge the hit and took off roaring with laughter.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Michael put everything back in his car and left. He wanted to stop and have a good breakfast before meet them. As he drove, he kept thinking about Sara, he couldn't get her out of his mind since last nite. He couldn't wait to kiss her... to hold her between his arms… This time he wouldn't deny his desires. 

Lost as he was in his thoughts, he didn't even realize T-Bag was hiding in the floor of the car right behind his seat. He didn't glimpse the knife Theodore was holding. He didn't saw it moving towards his throat…

Michael felt the cold metal on his gullet and two lukewarm blood drops started sliding down his neck. He moved his head to see what it was, but all he got was the edge of the knife sinking painfully down on his flesh.

He believed it was a fucking nightmare when he saw T-Bag pervert smile thru his rear view mirror. Michael lost the control of the car for a moment. It shacked violently both sides of the road before he could get control of it again. Droplets of sweat mixed up with his own blood.

-Hello cutie!... I didn't know I had such effect on you-.

Mike's eyes were panic-stricken.

"Could exist anything more thrilling than that?" Theodore thought.

Michael pulled the car over.

-No, no, no… - whispered Theodore into his ear.

Scofield had to abandon the idea of fighting him back as he saw T-Bag pointing a gun right to his face.

-Now, seat at the co-driver seat, I'll be the one driving from now-.

Michael took a glance at the Theodore's artificial hand as he changed of seat.

-Make a wrong move and I'll shoot you! - he stared at him steadily- Now, sit!

Michael did what T-Bag demanded.

-Put your hands back!

Feeling the metal of the gun against the back of his head, he obeyed. He couldn't think clearly of what to do. T-Bag tied his hands first then was the turn of his body and lastly his feet to the seat of the car. The whole situation was pretty unworkable to him.

-Now that you are all tied up – Bagwell said placing himself between the two front seats – I can hide the gun for a while and go back to the knife.

Michael saw appear the shiny knife under his chin. He suffered Teddy's heavy breath on his face. He also smelt with disgust a mix of beer and black liquorice coming from T-Bag mouth. He could almost feel his greasy skin on his own.

-Did the cat eat your tongue? – Teddy asked him with a child voice. Mike just gaze at him.

-You are so scared, hum? – T-Bag started licking Michael's blood drops with the tip of his wet tongue.

-STOP! – Michael demanded moving his neck away from him and cutting himself seriously with the knife that bastard was holding against his throat.

-Oh! Look what you've done yourself…

A thin trickle of blood spilled down Michael's gullet because of the move he had made.

-Don't worry, Teddy will clean you up. –

It was said and done. T-Bag's sticky tongue was fervently taking all the blood.

Michael wanted to puke at the smell of Theodore's spit above him.

-Relax, sweetie…you were the one who wanted to play with me, remember? – Teddy murmured while he bitted Mike's ear lobe.

-Don't touch me… you bastard! – Michael exclaimed really pissed off.

Theodore grinned from ear to ear as he buried his nose on the back of Michael's ear and licked him full, taking his time to savour him. Mike couldn't take it anymore, so he forgot about everything and punched T-Bag with the head.

-Don't make me laugh, cutie… my head is much stronger than yours… - he hid in Michael's neck once more.

-Don't you dare! – Scofield said as he hit T-Bag's head again with pain.

-Shh…shh… – Bagwell said pressing his knife against the corner of Mike's eye – I could pop up you eye if you move, so please… darling… Stay steady for Teddy.

Michael moved his eyes to him and saw T-Bag's mouth so closed that he backed off enough to feel the point of the knife going under the skin surrounding his eye. Another drop of blood reached his lips and as it was a reflex action Michael swallowed it.

-Oh boy! Don't do that unless you want me to capture your playful tongue with my teethhhh - he left his tongue between his teeth for a moment and then moved it around moistening his lips.

If looks could kill T-Bag would be death by now. Michael spat on Bagwell's mouth. Teddy stabbed Michael harder, blood tumbling in a thread… As soon as entered in Michael's lips Bagwell smiled depravedly. With one of his fingers, he spread Mike gob of spit over his lips and got closer to his voluptuous mouth. Scofield moved away and the knife went down a little more into his flesh. He could almost feel the blade touching his eyeball. Blood tears filled his blue eye to overflowing. He stopped moving and T-Bag kissed him hard on the mouth.

Of course, Michael shielded his mouth. He felt the serial killer lips sucking on his and pulling them with his teeth. Bagwell's tongue thrashed around in the corner of his mouth and swept away all the blood up to his eye.

-That's it. Good boy! – Teddy said right into Michael's look of despair.

-Now that you are listening, I'll tell you what we are gonna do apart from kissing – he teased.

Michael stayed muted.

-First.. . You're gonna lead me to the place where Ms. Hollander is. No games in the way, cutie… - he stroked Michael chin with his fingers.-Second… once there, the bag with the money stays with me and third… You get to live, if you make me cum before we arrive to the house.

At this point Michael lost all control.

- You've got to be kiddin' me!! – he screamed with rage.

-Oh, come on Mikey… A fuck for your life!... It ain't that bad trust me.

Michael's brains started working faster than ever; he had to get a way out of T-Bag sickness fantasy.

Should he lead him to the house and wait for a chance to escape? Or should he lead him to the meeting point where he was gonna meet Lincoln? Bad thing was that LJ and Sara would be there too…

-Take that road- Michael said very seriously.

* * *

Strange noises coming from the kitchen woke him up. Lincoln rubbed his eyes and pricked up both ears. Then he got up slowly and walked to the kitchen. The door was half-open and when he reached it, he could make out Sara's silhouette by the fridge. 

She was wearing just a white T-shirt and her shapely legs were revealed. Lincoln stood stock steel gazing at the breathtaking scene she was offering without being aware.

Suddenly, she turned around and saw him. She was holding an apple with the right hand, her brown eyes fixed him with a confusing look.

Lincoln walked in and tried to get her tempting legs out of his sight.

- So… sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up- she just could say.

He smiled as he sat on the edge of the table, the one nearest Sara.

- Never mind- he answered.

Sara put the apple back on the worktop, she has lost her appetite.

- I'd better go back to bed- she said without looking at him.

When she came by him, Lincoln stopped her.

- Wait… it seems like you always want to flee from me…- Lincoln's hand was grabbing her arm.

She looked down; her own skin was burning with that touch.

They exchanged glances of desire and Sara knew she wouldn't run away that time. She didn't even want to.

- That T-shirt really looks good on you- Lincoln said without letting her go.

- I've found it among Michael's stuff…- she muttered, her heartbeats were getting faster and faster and a hot sharp lowed thru her belly.

- Well… maybe you should know that it's not Michael's but mine-

Sara opened her eyes astounded.

- You're kiddin' me, right?-.

Lincoln shook his head with a smile of pleasure on his face.

- I'm afraid I'm not-

Sara smiled as well. She should imagine it, that shirt was the kind Lincoln would wear.

- I love when you smile- Lincoln said suddenly.

- Linc… we… we shouldn't…- he didn't let her to finish, he only grabbed Sara by her waist and drew her toward him.

- We are bound to lose, Sara- he whispered near her ear.

* * *

To be continued... :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!! It's been a while but we both hope you like this last chapter... Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

Sara had to admit he was right… She closed the eyes; Lincoln's hot breath was driving her mad. She was allowing her heart controls her mind…. she loved Michael; no doubt about it but the kind of feelings his old brother sparked off on her weren't so easy to get rid of.

She didn't stop him when he put both hands under the T-shirt … she just arched against Lincoln's torso and their bodies seemed to adjust to each other in a perfect synchrony.

Sara's eager hands touched his lower abs under the black shirt and Lincoln answered back by rubbing one of her bosoms. She buried her face in his neck and she thought she would lose her mind when Lincoln started kissing her lobe. Sara's moans blended with his. Then he grabbed her face with both hands… her wet lips were inviting him to take possession right away… she wouldn't wait for so long… their tongues intertwined fervently while their hands moved under the clothes, which were still a barricade to let their skin to be totally free.

Sara started to unbutton his shirt as Lincoln's hands stroked her hips. The move of his chest hypnotized her… Now it was her turn; he held his breath when the T-shirt finally set her breasts free.

She came closer and Lincoln opened his legs letting Sara to stick to him. She pushed Lincoln back on the table and he didn't put up any resistance when she leapt on him. Sara wanted to be the control… at least for a while… she loved the way he shivered under her body.

She started kissing his shoulders smoothly, and then she went down resting on his chest. Lincoln groaned with pleasure when her tongue started licking at both nipples. He grabbed her by the hair and kissed her wildly without a break. The fire they were feeling within got stronger and stronger with every kiss, with every touch.

She was trying to undo the zipper of his jeans when somebody turned on the light.

LJ was standing by the door dumbfounded by the scene he witnessed.

- Damn it!- Sara moved away quickly hiding her nudity with both arms.

Lincoln turned around and saw his son, who was covering his eyes trying to not smile. He sprang to his feet and picked up the black shirt from the ground.

- LJ… - he started saying as he put the shirt on.

Sara got the T-shirt and ran away, she wished the earth to open and swallow her up. She couldn't even see LJ's face when she rushed off.

* * *

- Dad… I know it's no my business but… Are you aware of what you were doing or… actually…what you were about to do?- LJ's words sounded like a reproach. 

What Lincoln needed the least right now was that kind of sermon from his son.

- You can't do that to uncle Michael…- he wanted his father to react.

Lincoln could barely see him straight to the eyes. He felt ashamed enough to face him.

- LJ… I… I didn't know what got me…- Lincoln's every single word from now on would sound like an apology.

LJ walked towards his father and grabbed him by the shoulder.

- Dad… I understand you need… you know… "Being with a woman"- he tried to choose the right words, those ones, which were less harsh- after all that time behind bars… but you got the wrong girl…-

- I know it, LJ… trust me… if I could turn back time… what you've just seen it wouldn't have never happened- finally he was able to stare at his son.

No more reproofs into LJ's eyes.

- I think you should talk to her…- LJ said looking at upstairs.

- What can I tell her?- Lincoln didn't know how to face up to Sara; he didn't mean to hurt her…and if he went upstairs he was sure nothing good could come of all that.

- I can't help you with that … remember… I'm just fifteen! - LJ said winking at him.

Lincoln held him tight, for the first time in his life he felt LJ was turning into a grown man.

- I'm very pride of you, son-.

- I know it; dad- he answered tapping his father's back.

* * *

Sara lay on the bed. Her heart was pumping very fast… she could still smell Lincoln's aftershave all over her skin… every curve of her body recall his strong hands… 

Heavens! What the hell was she thinking about? She should walked away as soon as he went in the kitchen…

She ran her fingers thru the brown hair; she was getting more and more agitated. She needed Michael to come back right now… just him will be able to rescue her from that situation which was driving her up the wall.

" Who do you think you are kiddin', Sara"… How could Michael save you from your own desires?- she thought.

There was just one thing she needed the most… stay away from Lincoln Burrows.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She got a fright.

- Sara… we need to talk, so please… open the door-.

Lincoln's deep voice awakened her passions.

- Leave me alone!- she shouted without moving.

- Sara… Come on! Open up the fucking door!- his patience was running out.

- Get lost!- she answered back.

- Sara… I swear I'll break the damned door down!- Lincoln stormed.

Sara got up and walked to the door. She didn't want to see him, no after what happened between them. She couldn't even look at him right to the eyes.

Sara felt her spirits flagging as she saw Lincoln standing outside the bedroom.

* * *

- We can't leave things like this; Sara- Lincoln was still standing by the door. Just seeing her again was driving him crazy. He took a deep breath and got in. 

She folded her arms and tried to act as if she was calmed. Lincoln walked to the bed as Sara followed him with her eyes. He sat down and stared at her without speaking.

There was a deathly silence and Sara could not longer bear Lincoln's stabbing glance.

- You said we need to talk… so let's talk! - Sara got a chair and she placed herself in front of him, at a safe distance.

- It's best to forget what happened in the kitchen…- he said averting his eyes.

Sara wanted him to know it wouldn't easy for her just letting it go but she didn't have the courage to tell Lincoln something like that.

- I'm absolutely agree with you-.

Lincoln studied Sara's reaction carefully. She looked unworried… much better like that.

- Michael… he shouldn't know it…- Lincoln started saying but Sara interrupted him abruptly.

- Of course he won't know anything about the bullshit we were about to do!- she was pretty angry, she didn't want to but Lincoln Burrows was really a pain in the ass.

- You're right… it was just a gut feeling; you know… nothing else- he explained trying to choose the best words.

- I understand very well what you're trying to say, Lincoln… don't worry… - she made a break- I mean, you were behind bars all that time… it's easy for me to get what happened… you just was feeling horny and unfortunately I was the first option for you…right there close at hand-.

It wasn't true but Lincoln did nothing to put her right. She even couldn't figure out what he felt every time she was around… Sara wouldn't ever know the kind of feelings she aroused deep down inside of him. Michael was his brother and he will never forgive himself if he suffered again… He's gonna be loyal to him… at all costs.

- Well, we're clear, aren't we? - Lincoln got up and walked to the door, he needed to go out of there.

- Wait!- Sara asked getting up.

Lincoln turned around and looked at her right to the eyes.

Sara got lost inside Lincoln's hazel gaze… she held her breathe, it would be pretty hard to manage the effect his closeness had on her.

- Now what?-.

She put a hand over the head, she was nervous.

- What about LJ? He… he saw us…-.

- No problem, LJ won't open his mouth… you can rely on him- Lincoln answered calmly- Believe me when I say that sometimes he is much wiser than me…-.

Sara just breathed deeply.

Lincoln held out his hand to her but he changed his mind right away. Even a casual touch could be a hazardous act. They should keep themselves away not only for their own good but also for Michael's.

Sara noticed Lincoln's reaction and she felt a great sense of relief… she didn't know what would have happened if their hands had came into contact once more time.

- I just want you to know it was mean nothing to me…- he said with a deep voice.

- Same here, Linc… as you said… it was only a fit of passion… something easy to leave behind- Sara replied trying to smile.

" Good Heavens… I gotta go out right now" thought Lincoln. Sara's words were upsetting him and he was pretty sure that his ones were hurting Sara as well. He should end that conversation at once.

Sara was begging in silence, she could not longer endure that situation. What she wished the most were that Lincoln would get out of her sight. She needed some peace and quiet to throw any light on what he was feeling about everything… Michael… his brother… and what the hell her life's coming to.

- Well, I'd better take off- Lincoln said as he grabbed the door handle.

Sara nodded. She didn't say anything. Words couldn't come easy and she had a lump in her throat.

When he finally went out, she walked to the door and fell down laying her back against it.

She covered his face with both hands, then looked up and closed her eyes tightly.

"Damn it! What are you gonna do now, Sara?".

But that question didn't get an answer.

* * *

Next morning LJ knocked at Sara's door and told her the big news. 

-Get up Sara; we're going to meet uncle Mike in a couple of hours!

In a rush, she was the first to get ready and waited for them already seated at the back of the car…

When Lincoln saw her at the back seat, he took a deep breath and looked down helplessness trying to accept the best he could the whole situation.

-Morning Sara – Lincoln said neutral grabbing the wheel.

-Yeah – She said looking thru the window.

-Everything is ready, dad. ¡Come on, I want to see Uncle Mike! –LJ was really excited.

Michael's name hit both of their guilty hearts without pity.

* * *

-Not that I'm trying to get any pressure on you but… we've been driving for one hour already and I don't even see the smallest spark of affect on you… I'm worried that you do not fulfill my third request... the one that would save your life, remember?. 

-Fuck you!- Michael stormed.

-How long will it take to Miss Hollander's house?

-To know the distance was none of your requirements…

T-Bag elbowed Michael's head aside making him lose his sight for a second. Mike was getting tired of T-Bag's wallops and sick jokes, didn't hide his revulsion inside anymore what made Teddy even more thrilled.

-Let's play a game to warm things up a little, cutie – Theodore looked at Michael out of the corner of his eye.

-No – Michael said with grim determination.

-Oh, yessss…. You're playing too… and don't be a bad boy – T-Bag moistened his lips and a wicked sexual desire was written on his nasty face.

-I will say a word and we would have to find turn by turn, a synonym of that word.

Michael looked back at Theodore bewildered.

-Ok, as you are my guest, you go first- T-Bag grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Michael would have preferred to remain in silence but maybe playing the game could keep Bagwel's hits away from his face during a while.

- PERVERT – he played.

Teddy's laugh filled the air.

-So we start with an easy one… ok, cutie. DEPRAVED.

-DEVIANT –Michael said quickly.

-DEGENERATE

-DISTURBED

-UNHINGED

-…

-Tick tock… tick tock… time is up!… Oh look at that, smarty Mike couldn't say a word on time. How bad!. So I win… now I can touch any part of your body I want!

T-Bag stopped the car in a crossroad and sank his good hand under Mike's pants.

-Let's see what we have here… mm…nice… member of yours… - he gave him a lascivious glance.

Michael was aware of the effect he had on T-Bag. The repulsive man that was now touching him, in a little while would be too arouse to keep playing and would end up raping him. He closed his eyes in horror and wished Bagwel will remove his hand soon enough. Meanwhile, to keep focus on something else he had been trying to untie his arms from the back of the seat but had not got it yet.

Before withdraw his hand from Michael's bullets, he grabbed them fully squeezing them hard, making Mike bent on desperation as much as he could trying to provide relief from the pain that his stomach was already going thru. Again, T-Bag's wicked smile grew bigger.

-Now is my turn to choose word…

-Look, lets do this already; I can't bear more of this game- Michael asked- Why don't you hide the car from view in the next trees we drive by so I give you what you want?

-So my touch turned you on? Ha ha… Mr. Cutie got excited… hum… great; I'll go faster then.

Michael caught a glimpse of the grove of poplars where he supposed to meet up with his brother. Drops of concern trickled down his forehead while he doubted whether they should stop there or not. He couldn't know if things would come through safely for the ones he cared about.

As T-Bag drove closer to the woods he spotted a car hiding behind some bushes.

-Don't stop! – Mike cried in agony having second thoughts – I won't do this! – explained worried.

-Of course you will!

- Don't stop the car; just go ahead – he didn't want to start begging.

-Shhh –T-Bag cut in, stopping the engine and gagging Michael before he could complain again– This is for you to be quiet, cutie- he said faking sorry.

T-Bag kissed Mike over the gag and slipped out of the car. With both, knife and gun ready on his hands, he approached very stealthily to the other car.

Michael lost his self-control writhing in pain. He knew he would not manage to untie himself before T-Bag hurt them. Unfortunately the weak sounds he was able to articulate weren't loud enough to warn them from T-Bag looming surprise.

Michael froze as a statue, like if all live inside him had forsaken his body forever.

Endless minutes went by.

T-Bag got back dotted with blood all over and adorned with a pair of scratches glistening over his cheek. Teddy's outrageous smile made him feels sick to death. Scofield's eyes burst into tears, trickling down her cheeks unable of wipe out his terrible guilt.

When T-Bag sat by his side, the only thing he could think about was getting rid of his ties and killing him, right there, right now. Bagwell didn't even look at Michael, who was having nauseas as they drove towards the other car. Mike saw the three of them lying dead. He was overcome with rage. Unable to breath, he witnessed a whole family dead. A boy, no more than seven years old… and his parents, each in opposite sides of the tablecloth with their throats cut off. The little boy, in the middle of them hadn't had so much luck. There, lying death with his torso naked looked like his death hadn't been as fast as the one his parents had.

Michael closed his eyes like wanting to go back in time. He trembled blameworthy. Scofield was trapped on a blurred reality.

T-Bag parked the car behind the scrub and gave Michael a stare. He laughed to see the shock Mike was in. In this way, he could easily take advantage of Scofield. Before untie him, he decided take off the gag and see what happens. He knew well how unpredictable a man could be after a shock. He had lived those situations a hundred times before.

T-Bag slapped Michael face twice unsuccessfully; therefore Theodore went for a walk waiting for the guy to react.

Michael's head was a swarm of blunders, fruitless good intentions ending awful. He was the main cause of all those acts, he should die. His thoughts flew to his brother, LJ… Sara… If something bad happened to them…

An endless husky shout frees his throat… then inflates with rage, louder and louder, crying his soul out.

The branches surrounding him moved in time to his roar.

"My little bird just woke up" Thought T-Bag delighted.

* * *

Lincoln heard motionless the desperate scream filling the depths of the place. He knew it was his brothers. Pale, looked towards Sara. 

-¿… him? – Asked Sara with no voice, aware of the answer.

Lincoln stopped the car and shouted them to get out right away. LJ opened the door afraid, looking to his father who had just lost his self-control. Sara stayed firmly into the car but Lincoln opened her door with fury.

-Out! – He blasted at the top of his voice.

Sara was terrified and instead of going out she moved inside a little. Lincoln, without wasting a moment grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the car.

-You two go hide under those bushes and don't even think on moving until I come back! – Linc ordered them ignoring the reprove look on Sara's face.

He jumped into the car but before disappearing of their sight, he fixed deliberately his eyes on Sara's who easily read the demand that rude look hid; "Wait here and take care of LJ".

Sara and LJ stood still until the car stopped 700 feet away. They saw Lincoln stepping deep into the area where they had to meet Michael. Both hid when he vanished into the woods.

* * *

Lincoln saw his little bro all covered by bruises and blood. For how long Michael had been bearing this?. His brother was tied up to the seat and looked extremely tired. Bagwell was having fun cutting Mike's T-shirt with a knife. He saw his brother chest and thank God it was yet undamaged. T-Bag reached down to lick Michael's nipples. Lincoln couldn't believe what he was watching. Mike spitted furious in Teddy's face that pressed the knife hard against one of Mike's nipples determined to cut it of… Mike writhe in pain. 

Lincoln ran and threw T-Bag with all his brute force to the ground some feet away from them.

-Mike, are you ok?

Lincoln knew he had made a mistake as soon as he heard the gun click coming from his back. He would have to think something quick to save his brother…

-Look what we have here – Bagwell said pointing both of them with the gun at the same time as he stretched himself to recover from Lincoln's whack.

-Shut up unless you want me to break your fuckin' mouth – But Linc knew he could do nothing for the moment.

T-Bag tied him by his brother and the fury Lincoln was feeling inside didn't let him think straight about what to do. He kept moving on resistance even tied up.

-Sorry bro – Lincoln voice broke – Sorry…

-I see you brought company – T-Bag said suddenly.

-What? –Lincoln asked puzzled.

Michael opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of T-Bag running towards a trunk at their left. It's then and just then when the two brothers saw Sara getting out of her hiding place running away from T-Bag.

Mike couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a nightmare!

-If you dare to touch her I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!! – Lincoln bellowed with his heart in his throat.

To their surprise, LJ climbed down from a tree over their heads. Unluckily for them a shoot filled the air before LJ had time to set them free.

-Hide! – Whispered Lincoln to his boy.

Sara stopped running when she heard Theodore's gun at her back. With the gun pointing right to her head, T-Bag brought her back to the car where the brothers remained tie. All eyes were on her.

- Well Doc, I think its time for us to share a romantic moment… - Bagwell teased rubbing himself against her buttocks.

Sara didn't look at them. Teddy opened the back seat door and pushed inside her slim body facing down. Bagwell unbuttoned his pants and shoved his gun between Sara's legs in ecstasy.

-Let her go, bastard! -

LJ threw a stone reaching T-Bag's face before he could get on top of her. Sara took advantage of the situation and kicked him hard on the head making him fall backwards dazed.

LJ jumped down from the tree and picked up the gun. Sara took the knife to untie the brothers.

She felt the enrage look Lincoln was aiming at her. When Sara set him free, he grumbled some unintelligible words and ran towards LJ to take the gun out of his hands. Michael, whereas looked relieve. As soon as he got out of the vehicle he hugged her against him exhausted.

-Thanks – whispered Michael to her ear.

Michael went to embrace LJ. Sara felt her body still shaking. The moment she was alone Lincoln gripped her arm tightly reproaching her for her disobedience.

-If you dare involving my son again in this, Sara, I swear to God I'll…

T-Bag started moving in slow motion 

-He saved your life, Linc – Sara was hurt by the treatment he was showing her.

-I rather die than feel again the terror that I was gonna lose him – Lincoln didn't mention the enormous despair that had invaded him thinking about what T-Bag could do to her just for trying to save their butts.

_T-Bag was fighting to keep his eyes open. He placed both hands on the grass._

-That terror you talk about… don't you think he felt it too? Seeing how the only family he has left was in danger? He had to help… He… - Sara drowned her eyes and swallowed her next words "I had to help".

Linc hold his gaze on her, he was really mad, he could have lost his son.

-Don't ever fucking do it again! Understand? – And with that he pushed her away from his way.

_Lincoln gave T-Bag a kick on the stomach. Then, he gave him another one. _

She didn't deserve being treated like that. She hated him fully. She would have patted him instead. Lincoln eyes kept being hard on her and she was suffering without know what to do.

_T-Bag turned onto his back, looked to the sky and smiled like if the recent pain feed him._

Michael reached for Sara from behind and embraced her.

-Linc is right, - he said with love at her ear – don't get in danger again for us, please. – his words were like a prayer.

Sara used the affection Michael was showing her and she relaxed a little. Lincoln didn't, his stare grew more unpleasant.

Sara, determined, closed her eyes and gave herself away in Michael arms.

_Lincoln walked towards T-Bag and with anger started hitting him in the face. T-Bag rested unconscious._

No doubt those arms were her safe heaven.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
